


甜饼合集（不断更新中）

by Satoko1326



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoko1326/pseuds/Satoko1326





	1. 家宴

熊先生的表情有点臭，他用好看的手指捏着酒杯压在唇上，故作不在意地望着不远处的一大一小。  
“娜娜！娜娜！”小外甥女圆溜溜的眼睛盯着手机屏幕，口齿不清地嚷嚷着。  
“它叫nene啦。ne——ne——”那个人温柔地纠正着小孩子的发音，把小姑娘往怀里又搂了搂，让她在腿上坐得更舒服一点。  
“哥哥们最近忙吗？这次能在家里多待两天么？”妹妹坐到他旁边问道。看他生硬地把视线扭过来看向自己，忍不住低下头憋着笑。  
“我们明后天就走。他还得去日本，挺忙的。”熊先生这么说着又瞟了一眼那位大忙人。  
见哥哥的眉头快纠结在一起了，妹妹赶紧冲餐桌对面正和长辈聊天的老公摆摆手：“你去抱一会儿恩彩吧，她黏着在中哥好久了，怪累的。”  
“啊哟，我们恩彩真是喜欢在中啊。”姑母笑眯眯地夸奖道，“允浩这个亲舅舅都要嫉妒了。”  
妹妹终于忍不住笑出声了：“哥哥嫉妒的是恩彩吧。”  
话一出口，饭桌上的姨母姑母们不约而同笑起来，熊先生挠了挠发烫的脸颊，斜了妹妹一眼。  
“哥，我抱一会儿吧，你再去吃两口。”妹夫走过来伸手捞起小姑娘的腋下，不料刚把她抱起来一点，就发现这小机灵鬼的手正紧紧揪着身上那人的衣领和项链。  
眼看那张小圆脸要皱起来了，妹夫连忙哄道：“在中舅舅饿啦，恩彩跟爸爸玩一会儿，舅舅去吃饭好不好？”小祖宗的肉手依然抓得死紧。  
“哎一古，我们恩彩喜欢项链吗？blingbling的。漂亮吧？”那人笑起来时眼睛眯成细长的形状，格外好看，白皙的手轻轻捏住那只小小的肉肉的手，修得整齐圆润的指尖在小孩子的手背上挠了挠，“恩彩乖的话，就把它送给恩彩玩好不好？”  
爱美的小女孩似乎是听懂了，松开了手。  
——才怪，她是盯上了新的猎物，小手一松，转而扯住了他的无名指。金闪闪的卡地亚戒指好像比项链更让小朋友喜欢。  
看这边闹腾了许久，熊先生终于忍不住也走过去了：“恩彩啊。”  
小孩仰起脸看着他。  
“恩彩今天怎么不太乖哦。”他到底还是很喜欢小孩子的，本想着过来扮个红脸，结果一看见小外甥女就忍不住连语气都放缓了，“恩彩今天都不和舅舅玩。”  
“舅舅，舅舅。”小姑娘嘟囔着往另一个舅舅怀里钻，乌黑细软的头发蹭在那人白嫩的胸口。  
“臭小孩，不要我了？”熊先生又好气又好笑，凑上去亲了亲肉肉的小脸，小孩子的奶味混着那人身上好闻的香水味一起扑过来。  
“呜。”亲舅舅的嘴上有胡茬，小公主皱皱眉，索性把脸转过去埋在了那个更香更软的胸口，手指揪着他的衣领，露出了好看的蝴蝶纹身。  
“唉哟……”被紧紧黏着的这位舅舅哭笑不得。  
“恩彩啊我们恩彩。”这下好了，孩子他妈也不得不过来了，“你该喝奶了，一会儿再跟舅舅玩。就一会儿。”  
亲妈的呼唤还是有用的，小公主终于有要离开的意思，可手还捏着那枚戒指。  
“恩彩啊。”那人在她的额头上落下柔柔一吻，“只有这个不可以给你哦。这是允浩舅舅送给我的，很珍贵的。”  
蹲在一旁的允浩舅舅连耳朵都红了。

好不容易折腾走了小的，兔子终于回到熊先生这一桌了，他把被孩子扯歪的领口整理了一下，习惯性地掏出手机，就着反光的屏幕照了照自己。  
熊先生悄悄地把长臂一伸，搭在兔子的椅背上，修长的手指一晃一晃地想往兔子肩上搭。  
“我脸上没有被弄脏什么的吧？”兔子突然转过脸，吓得熊先生的手指立刻老实了：“没有。”  
“在中哥最近在用什么面膜呀？”姨母家的小表妹笑嘻嘻地问，“最近换季我皮肤好干。”  
两个人聊起了熊先生不太擅长的话题，插不上话，熊先生只好闷着头给兔子的碗里布菜。为了哄那小鬼头，他根本没怎么吃，本来最近腰就细得不行了。  
“种草了！那我回去就找日代买两盒回来。”  
“要是不急的话我给你带也好，我那边的家附近就能买，很方便。”  
“在中啊，上回你给我们带的那种钙片还能买到吗？真的不错，药片小好吞咽，也没有什么副作用，口味你姨夫也很喜欢。”  
“有的，我下次回国再给你们多带几盒。”  
“对了，上次在中送我的那瓶日本酒真的不错，虽说规格小了些，不过储存很方便，关键是口感真的好，清淡。在中啊，下回……”  
“我们在中又不是做代购的。”  
兔子一愣。  
熊先生也一愣。  
因为这话是熊先生的爸爸说的。  
爸爸后知后觉地觉得自己语气有点严肃了，干笑了两声，举起小酒杯：“我都没来得及和在中说说话，净让你们缠着了。”  
“是……不好意思啦爸爸。”兔子笑着站起身，弯腰伸过手去和爸爸碰杯。  
这一句乖巧的“爸爸”和翘起的嘴角显然让对方很受用：“在中啊，生意上还好吗？”  
爸爸一般不问他俩的工作，到底老人家还是不大喜欢艺人这一行，因此也不太爱问，反倒是对他的几门小生意关心得紧。  
“都挺好的，打算再过两个月开新分店。”  
“国内还是日本？”  
“国内，在首尔。”  
爸爸皱了皱眉，小声道：“啊，要是能开在老家就好了。”  
“怎么，爸爸也想去店里看看？”熊先生笑着往嘴里塞了口菜，挑着眉望着他老爸问道。哼，当初是谁死倔着反对他家兔子做生意的？唱歌也不行，开店也不行，难道要他们两个退圈去做公务员不成？  
“我又没有什么要买的。”被儿子识破了，老爹脸上有点挂不住，冲儿媳妇又举了举杯，对面那个白得发光的小伙子立刻恭恭敬敬地举杯。  
一旁的妈妈见状连忙开口：“在中啊，让你爸爸少喝点，他酒量不行了。对了，你之前做的解酒汤回家再教我一次吧，年纪大了记不太住。”  
说罢弯着眼角扫了席上众人一眼：瞧吧，儿媳妇到底还是跟我们更亲，我们可是一家的。  
熊先生无奈地看着爸妈，咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出来。  
兔子看他表情怪怪的，拿胳膊肘碰了他一下：“笑什么呢，怪傻的。”  
“笑你。”熊先生凑到他的兔子耳边，闻着他淡淡的香水味，鼻尖蹭过那只又嫩又软的耳朵，低沉的声音就钻了进去，“我们在中真受欢迎啊，我嫉妒了。”  
脸颊和耳朵呼呼地冒热气，害羞的兔子一抬胳膊把他怼到一边去，羞恼地瞪了他一眼，虽然这一眼在熊先生看来其实是风情万种。  
熊先生靠在椅背上，歪着头打量坐他身边的万人迷：万人迷又怎么样呢？他只迷我一个呢。  
熊先生笑得眼睛都眯起来了。  
“像个狐狸似的。”万人迷红着脸冲他说。

“好累。”兔子伸了个懒腰从床上爬起来，“我去洗个澡。”  
“谈完了？”熊先生裹着浴巾擦着头发从浴室出来，他的兔子早就卸完妆了，结果突然有工作要谈，他便先用了浴室。  
“嗯。哎呀不要动我，腰好痛。”兔子的细腰被熊先生的手箍着，一个劲儿地挣扎，“我去洗澡，身上都是酒菜味儿。”  
“我又不嫌弃嘛。”熊先生刚洗过澡，热乎乎地撒着娇往他颈窝里埋，胳膊把他细腰扣得更紧，“你今天都没怎么理我来着。”  
“要我把你抱在腿上看nene的照片吗？”兔子无奈地笑着，手指穿过熊先生还湿漉漉的头发，“允糯小朋友自己去玩一会儿好不好？”  
“不要——”熊先生厚实柔软的下唇蹭着兔子的脖颈，痒得怀里的兔子一缩。  
“呀郑允浩！”虽然叫了大名，可是语气还是柔柔的。  
熊先生把头抬起来，撅着嘴垂眼看着比他低一些的兔子，素颜的兔子清纯得不是一点半点：“啊，你还嚷我。我的地位都不如恩彩了。”  
“你再闹的话，今晚可就这么过去了。”兔子仰着脸，圆溜溜的眼睛望向他，比小外甥女还无辜，如果眼尾不带着一丝挑逗的媚气的话。  
熊先生张开嘴装出恍然大悟的样子，捏着他的腰把他的兔子推进浴室：“快快，你快洗。”  
“呀——”兔子嗔怪的语气带着满满的笑意，“我还没拿衣服！”  
“拿什么衣服，我就在门口等着。”熊先生扒着浴室门口卖萌，“你一出来我就把你扛走。”

开什么玩笑，我的兔子一整天都被别人占着，总该轮到我给他喂喂胡萝卜了吧？


	2. 醉酒

郑先生的爱人很喜欢唱歌，而且唱得很好听，还擅长各种风格的曲子。  
最近小爱人正在忙着他的巡回演唱会。

演唱会短暂的间隙，后台的化妆师、发型师、服装师把刚从舞台下来的大明星团团围住，外面的观众激动的喊声一浪高过一浪。  
经纪人把自己微胖的胳膊挤进来递过一瓶水，大明星没手接，只能凑上去喝一口，粉嫩的嘴唇刚离开吸管就被化妆师一唇膏怼了过来。  
舞台上灯光很强，温度偏高，大明星冒了一层汗，薄衫一脱他还打了个激灵。  
换好衣服后大明星往旁边的镜子前转了一圈，叫住了身后的服装师：“那个，这个肩饰我不喜欢，取下来吧。”  
服装师为难地说：“那个肩饰起固定作用的，取下来衣服会容易滑。”  
“没关系。”大明星微低着头笑眼弯弯，“帮我取下来吧姐姐。”  
服装师抿着笑摘下那件肩饰，又帮他把衣领往上搭了搭：“哎，你呀。”

觉着时间差不多了，郑先生给经纪人打了个电话。  
“在中那边结束了吗？”  
“结束了哥。我们现在正要去吃饭。”经纪人凑近手机，小小声地问道，“哥你们今晚有约吗？”  
“啊，应该……没有吧。”郑先生看着桌子上的红酒和小烛台挠了挠头，“你赶紧去他那边吧，还有dancer和staff什么的好好招待一下。”  
“明白，哥。”经纪人利索地挂了电话。  
郑先生在餐桌那里溜达了一圈又转回客厅，有点闷闷不乐地一屁股坐到沙发上。  
“Mia！”郑先生吓了一跳，一条瘦瘦的影子飞快从他背后窜出来逃走了。扭头看看沙发另一头大爷样瘫着的豹猫，郑先生忍不住伸手去逗它：“nene呀，你比koko可胖多了。”  
郑先生险险躲开一记无影喵爪。

时针转了一圈又一圈，郑先生已经不饿了，看着电视屏幕打了个哈欠，往旁边一摸，刚拿起手机就有电话打过来了。  
“喂，允浩哥？哥呀，你在家吗？”  
“在呢。”郑先生把电视声音关小了些，换了一边听电话，“你们完事了？”  
“啊……哥吵着要回家。”经纪人的声音犹犹豫豫地稍微远了一点，似乎是扭过头去说什么，很快又回过来，“他有点喝多了，叫我开车送他回去，现在已经快到了。”  
“唉哟……”郑先生嘟囔着皱眉从沙发上站起来踱来踱去，有点不知所措，“那我去……我也不太方便去接啊。你能把他送上来吧？”  
“当然了，哥你放心。”经纪人那边听着应该是在安静的车里，不过总有嘀嘀咕咕的背景音，“你一会儿在电梯那里等就行，专用那个不会有其他人来。”  
“好，麻烦了。”郑先生挂了电话，叹了口气。要他去电梯接，看来真的喝了不少。

“允呐……允糯……允浩呀！”大明星喝多了喜欢闹腾这点一直都没变，电梯门一开他就嚷嚷着往郑先生怀里扑，胳膊还不小心打了一下经纪人的脖子。  
“哥，我把人送到了。”经纪人累得有点喘，但是还是很有礼貌地冲郑先生弯了弯腰，“那我先回去了。”  
“哎、哎好的，今天麻烦你了。”郑先生小心翼翼地搂着怀里的大明星，跟经纪人道过谢后，连抱带拽地把人弄进家里，坐在玄关帮他换了鞋。  
几小时前挠了郑先生的那只猫脚步轻快地跑过来，往大明星的腰间蹭。  
感觉到毛茸茸的触感，眼神迷离的大明星反手把猫捞到怀里，眯起眼睛对了个焦，“nene！”冲着猫嘴就啵了下去。  
“当心挠你。”郑先生揽着大明星，“在中啊，站起来，我们进屋。”  
大明星脚步虚浮，两条腿直打结，索性搂住郑先生的脖子不走了：“允呀……我们允浩……我饿了。”  
郑先生拿他没办法，弯腰捞起没什么肉的腰臀，一把把人扛了起来：“不是刚刚吃过吗？”  
“我都没吃呢。”被扛起来的大明星讲话瓮声瓮气的像个小孩，“我要吃……烛光晚餐。”  
刚刚走到餐厅旁的郑先生脚步一顿，看了眼桌上的精致小烛台，在大明星屁股上拍了一巴掌：“不吃饭就喝这么多酒，胃不要了。”  
“嗯唔。”肚子被硌得不舒服，大明星不高兴地扭了扭，郑先生把他放到餐桌旁的椅子上坐好。  
“我要吃嘛，一起吃。”大明星窝在他肩上耍赖，扯着郑先生的家居服不撒手，“说好了的，一起吃。”  
“啊唉……这孩子。”郑先生被他搂得紧，只能弯腰屈腿地配合，累得够呛，“中儿先让我坐下好不好。”  
“不。”两条丝毫不细弱的胳膊收得更紧了，一只手还顺着家居服宽大的领子摸上了郑先生的背，搞得郑先生有点心猿意马。  
“不吃饭啦？中儿不饿啦？”话是这么问，郑先生也不会做啊。  
戴着戒指的那只手在郑先生颈后抓啊挠的，头发因为做了造型，贴在他脸侧有点扎，还能闻到定型剂的香味。郑先生定了定神，低头一看，大明星还没换衣服。  
“中儿，先把外套脱了，这样你不舒服。”  
反应有点慢的醉酒大明星松开手臂，乖乖让郑先生给他脱外套。  
外套搁在了一旁的椅背上，里面是件黑色的薄衫，这会儿右领已经顺着圆润肩头滑了下去，晃晃悠悠地挂着。倒是大明星毫不在意，仰着脸伸手要抱抱，还不知从哪儿挤出“嘤嘤哼哼”的撒娇声。  
郑先生低头看着脸颊微红的大明星，粉红的眼妆衬得他可怜极了，水润的嘴唇微张，露出一溜整齐小牙和舌尖——  
“允呀，抱抱我。”

郑先生单膝跪下来，换他仰脸看着对方，手臂隔着一层衣料虚虚地圈着那把细腰。  
大明星好像有点困了，眼睛忽闪忽闪地都快要睁不开了，却非要盯着郑先生的脸看。  
看了一会儿，大明星咧开嘴傻兮兮地笑起来，紧接着把脸凑了过来，郑先生下意识闭上眼睛。  
一个软软的吻落在郑先生的眼角。那里有一小块凹凸不平的疤痕。  
郑先生手指一紧，攥住了大明星的衣角。  
大明星伸手捧起郑先生的脸，闭着眼睛一路落下细碎紧密的吻，最后轻轻咬住了郑先生冒胡茬的下巴，从齿缝里漏出轻笑。  
“小坏蛋。”郑先生也低声笑道，一手按住大明星的后脑，侧过头，终于交换了今晚的第一个湿乎乎的吻。  
不知是因为醉酒还是困倦，大明星今天的吻技有点差，郑先生在退出来后惩罚似的咬了下他的嘴唇。  
大明星发出一声不满的哼哼，把额头贴在郑先生颈侧，迷迷糊糊地像是要睡着了。郑先生顺势在他裸露的右肩上亲了亲：“中儿困了？我们回房间去睡。”  
一开口才发现声音有点哑了。  
大明星把手臂搭上来后，整个人都往郑先生身上倒，郑先生赶紧捞着他站起身，突然不知他哪里来的力气，一使劲攀了上来，家居拖鞋甩到一边，两条腿盘在郑先生腰间。  
“在中是——考、拉。”最后两个气声是咬着郑先生耳朵说的，搞得郑先生差点腿软。

两个人一起摔在大床上，大明星本来像八爪鱼似的缠着他，这会儿一沾枕头竟然睡着了。  
郑先生扯过一旁的被子把两个人盖好，给怀里的人调了下姿势，舒舒服服地搂着他亲了又亲。  
晚安，我的大明星，我的——小爱人。

第二天小爱人醒酒后气呼呼地说“郑允浩你怎么不给我卸妆”，郑先生试图以“我饿了一晚上呢在中呀”为由想萌混过关，结果被小爱人涨红着脸砸了一拳。  
郑先生：可是，我是真的没吃晚饭呀？


	3. 友人

先生到家以后看了看门口的鞋，想着应该已经来了好多人了。  
他换了鞋刚一抬头，门口就有人热情地迎上来：“哦吼，允浩君回来了！好久不见，今天多有打扰啦！”先生踩着拖鞋过去自然地和讲日语的老朋友拥抱了下，搭着他的肩膀进了屋。  
客厅里三两个小子正在打游戏闲聊，看见先生进来了，挨个和他击了掌算是打过了招呼。先生把外套搭在沙发上，和旁边的朋友闲扯了几句。  
“眼睛不累吗？”朋友笑嘻嘻地问。  
“什么？”  
“瞟了好几眼了都……想去就去嘛。”朋友拿胳膊怼了怼他，笑嘻嘻地说，“小别胜新婚么，哥们都懂。”  
先生笑着给了损友一拳，说了句“你们玩着”转身去了厨房。

这边有两个比较擅长料理的朋友正给夫人打下手，可惜一个只讲韩语一个只讲日语，听起来七嘴八舌的，不过在菜板前忙着整理食材的夫人竟然还聊得十分顺畅。  
“哥回来了呀，刚还和在中哥聊你呢。”  
“允浩君，好久不见，最近好吗？”  
“老样子，挺好的；你呢，工作还顺利吧？”  
“你怎么不去屋里歇着？那群臭小子都在玩。”  
话说出口才发现，自己不也是两边都对答如流嘛。  
你来我往了几句，两个朋友自觉地出去了。  
“唔，我、我去下洗手间。”  
“那……那我去买汽水回来。”

厨房里一下子安静下来，半开的磨砂玻璃艺术门显然遮不住外头打游戏的声音。  
不过视线还是可以遮住的。  
先生绕到料理台后面，也不管夫人正在切着什么，上去就把他的手连同握着的刀一起按住了，然后骨节分明的左手就画着圈绕上了被围裙系带勒出好看弧线的侧腰。  
“别动我……唔……”  
夫人毫无反抗之力地一扭头就被亲了个正着。  
大概真的是小别胜新婚，先生的吻有点激烈，夫人觉得嘴巴都痛了，嘤咛了一声，屈起手腕推先生的胸口。  
先生还没亲够，含着他的嘴唇不松口，腾出一只手去捉抵着他胸口的手，结果摸了一把黏糊糊的东西。  
“没看到我收拾鱼呢嘛。”夫人有点喘，看看先生一手的内脏色笑了起来，“去洗洗，不然都是腥味。”  
先生意犹未尽地在他那颗小泪痣上嘬了下，到旁边的水槽那里洗手。  
“弄鱼怎么不戴手套？”  
“戴了不顺手。”  
“小心别扎到了。”  
“知道啦——”  
先生洗完手下意识就想往身上擦，想起还没换家居服，便站在那甩了甩，环视了一圈丰富的食材以及锅碗瓢盆：“要我帮忙吗？”  
夫人抬头瞥他一眼：“你出去，然后帮忙把那两个会做饭的叫回来就可以了。”  
“我都半个月没回来了。”先生又蹭到夫人的身旁，小声地抱怨，“你就不想我啊？”  
“我也是昨天才刚回来而已啊。”夫人低着头目不斜视地对付手里的鱼。  
“真的不想？”先生探过头去，想看看他脸上被头发挡住的是什么表情，结果那人灵活地往另一侧转了个身，丢给他一个圆圆可爱的后脑勺。  
“在中——我们中儿呀——”先生开始耍小孩脾气了，握着夫人的细腰贴在他身后撒娇。  
“允浩乖，别闹了。你刚才是不是没擦手？”夫人到水槽那里洗了手、擦干净，又去橱柜里找东西，全程带着大型背部挂件。  
“你不要走来走去嘛。”先生近来瘦了不少，把尖下巴搁在他肩上，还有点硌得慌。夫人今天没戴耳饰，小巧的耳垂就在嘴边，先生不客气地咬了上去。  
怀里的身体整个一哆嗦，话讲出来倒是凶巴巴的：“哎呀痛！讨厌死了！”就是尾音有点颤，不够威慑。因此烦人精丝毫没有放开他的意思，把小耳垂含住扯了扯，顺着白嫩脖颈舔了下去，伴着水声啧啧不甚清楚地低语：“讨厌？讨厌我吗……哪里讨厌了……嗯？”  
夫人手一颤差点把刚拿出来的酱油瓶摔地上，轻喘着把它先安全放在了台子上，刚刚关上面前的玻璃橱柜，整个人就被先生往前一压，刚才还在装小孩撒娇的奶音，这会儿已经像个呼哧呼哧的大熊了。  
“疯、疯啦？他们还在呢……”夫人努力偏着头，推开先生的手臂却一个劲儿抖着，没什么力气。  
“人家又不傻，才不会这时候过来呢。”大熊已经把熊掌伸进他衣服里了。  
“真是的……烦死你了……”  
“说谎……小骗子……”

“哥！有……”还是有个傻的来了。亲眼目睹先生慌慌张张把已经伸到夫人胸前的手从人家衣服里缩回来，傻小子涨红了脸，慌忙低下头，眼神在地板砖上四处乱瞟，往冰箱那边挪了挪：“有有有苹果汁吗……”  
刚才被吓得慌忙把对方推开八丈远的两个人此时脸比苹果还红，一个手忙脚乱背过身去，颤颤巍巍地把被撩起来的衣服拽平整，另一个抓耳挠腮以掩饰尴尬，走过来毫不客气地在不速之客头顶揉了两把，打开冰箱：“给给给，苹果汁管够。臭小子……”  
“不好意思！我错了！抱歉！对不起哥！”傻小子抱着几袋苹果汁连连道歉后溜回了客厅。  
“啊真是……丢脸死了……”夫人低头捂了捂脸，又抬起头哭笑不得地看了他一眼。  
先生看着他面红耳赤却又有一点小得逞的样子，心里格外舒坦。

“呜哇……好久没有吃到在中君的料理了！我可以拍张照吗？”  
“我觉得我惦记在中哥这个泡菜锅有一年了，太幸福了。”  
“好想每天都来吃啊……在中哥，我能在你家办卡吗？”  
“我终于知道为什么允浩君明明什么都会，就只不擅长做饭了。”  
夸着夸着怎么话锋转向我了？先生飞快地看了眼夫人，理直气壮地反驳：“人总有一两件不太擅长的事嘛。”  
“这倒是。”夫人打趣道，“允浩擅长的是一箱一箱地往家里买汽水和速食饭。”  
“唉哟当着他们的面……多不好意思。”允浩挠了挠脸，给夫人抛了个“饶了我吧”的眼神。  
你看起来可一点都没有不好意思，笑容甚至有些炫耀。——朋友们一致认为。  
“这个苹果汁好喝诶，哥你们在哪里买的？网上吗？”  
话音未落桌上有三个人脸红了。  
“哎呀你怎么问题那么多……”刚才的“肇事者”连忙打圆场。  
“啊……我回头发链接给你。”夫人忙着转换话题，“今天的菜辣吗？我好像辣酱放多了点。”  
日本朋友不明所以地看了眼不太自然的夫人：“どういうこと（怎么了）？”  
两个当事人还没反应过来，就有人已经顺嘴接道：“醤油こと?”  
老梗逗得一桌人都笑起来，只有夫人想到了刚才那个差点被摔到地上的酱油瓶……  
“哎呀你们好吵，快吃吧！”

这样的密友聚餐其实并不频繁，毕竟先生和夫人都是到处飞的大忙人，再赶上几个友人都能来的时候不多，所以这样的开在私宅里的小聚会就显得珍贵而温馨。  
酒足饭饱几个来“蹭饭”的朋友自觉地接过整理残局的任务，先生惬意地往椅子上一靠，歪着头看那边跟着忙活的夫人。  
“那些放洗碗机就可以了；这个在厨房上面第二层；啊这个得手洗，手套在那边……”  
先生像个吃饱了晒太阳的狐狸，眯着眼睛美滋滋地看着那个贤惠的背影，结果那个优美的背影突然转过身，浓眉一竖，瞪着圆圆的眼睛：“郑允浩你也别闲着。”  
“我们这么多人呢哥，你和允浩哥去歇着吧。”  
“对啊，都挤在厨房也不方便嘛。”  
先生站起来挠挠头，无辜地看了一眼夫人，解释说：“在中说过，他会负责做饭，所以其他的家务我一定要陪他一起。”  
“哦～”几个小子不约而同地开始起哄，“允浩哥被在中哥吃得死死的啊！”  
“我哪有说……”夫人嘀嘀咕咕地端着两个盘子往厨房躲，因为吃饭时把头发撩到了耳后，这会儿露出来的耳朵好像有点红。

夫人最后还是以整理客厅为由，被赶出去了，先生和几个朋友留在厨房整理餐具和厨房垃圾。  
见先生嘴角挂着笑，朋友凑过去逗他：“允浩君，结婚后很幸福吧？”  
“诶？”先生有点羞赧地嘿嘿笑了下，“当然了。”说完又小声问：“那么明显吗？”  
“都在脸上啦。”日本朋友接过先生洗好的盘子擦干，“让我想到我哥哥新婚的时候了，简直是个老婆傻瓜。”  
日语真有意思。“老婆傻瓜”——先生把这个词在嘴里反复品了几个来回，忍不住笑起来。  
“看吧看吧，就像允浩君这样。”  
“大概我也是‘老婆傻瓜’。”先生咬着下唇忍住笑意，扭头冲朋友道，“不过我们不是新婚了。”  
“聊什么呢哥？”擦完桌子的朋友进来放洗涤剂，顺口问道。  
“允浩，结婚后，幸福。”日本朋友磕磕巴巴用韩语说。  
“那还用说嘛！”朋友哈哈笑着揽上先生的肩，“哥这几年乐得眼角纹都变多了。”说着用手扯了扯自己的眼角，日本朋友听了个大概，也被逗乐了。  
“呀你小子！”先生拿湿着的手弹了他一脸水珠。  
“允呀——”客厅传来夫人的声音，“外套不要丢沙发上，都起褶了！”  
先生立马回答道：“哦哎～知道了——”

有点邋遢的我，和我爱唠叨的另一半，现在很幸福。


	4. 早晨

比起韩国的家，日本的家没有那么大，也就显得更温馨一点。和那边基本都由允浩选的白色风格不同，这边的家装设计一开始就是在中自己挑的，有种橘暖色调的感觉，没有那么明亮。  
允浩最喜欢日本的家里的卧室。屋子面积不算大，床占了不小的空间，而且窗帘很厚，想要睡懒觉的时候，这里再惬意不过了。  
两个人都没有开床头灯睡觉的习惯，所以早上允浩迷迷糊糊转醒的时候，屋里黑乎乎的很安静，判断不出时间。在中窝在旁边睡得还很沉，允浩能听到他平稳缓慢的呼吸声。  
允浩其实还很困，按他平时起床的时间来说，他推测现在应该是八点左右。两个人都在休假期间，难得今天没有工作，可惜允浩健康规律的生物钟一般不给他睡到太阳晒屁股的机会。  
扭头一看，果然在中睡得乱七八糟。允浩昨天是搂着他睡的，这会儿他的胳膊还好好地横在一旁的枕头上，不过在中的脑袋已经缩到枕头的边边上了，软发服服帖帖地蹭在允浩的上臂。  
在中的大半张脸都埋在被子里，允浩怕他呼吸不畅，伸手把被子压下去一点，露出他的鼻子。不过这么一动才感觉到，在中的一只手正挤在他侧腰底下，差点被他压到。  
允浩把胳膊缩进被子里，轻轻摸到他的手，拉上来搁在了自己腰上，接着就有点舍不得松开了。  
在中不太满意自己的手，觉得不够修长好看，但是允浩却很喜欢。在中总说他的手漂亮，哪里漂亮呢，骨节又大，掌心纹路又多，摸起来一点也不舒服。这么想着，允浩又格外满足地摩挲着放在自己肚子上的这只软乎乎的手，因为主人还在睡，这只手一点力气也没有，还很暖和，像小动物似的。  
捏着爱人的手偷摸高兴了一会儿，允浩小心翼翼地从被子里退出来，尽量动作很轻地下床，还好床一点也没有响。允浩光着脚踩在干净的木制地板上，悄没声儿地走到了卫生间，这才换上浴室拖鞋进去上了个厕所。  
出去到客厅喝了口水，回房间前允浩抬头看了眼钟，果然才八点多。推门进了卧室，把卧室门尽量虚掩着，因为他们家的房门关门的声音有点大。  
做完一套做贼似的动作，允浩终于又舒舒服服地躺在了被窝里，刚想把身边的人再搂上来，结果在中咂咂嘴翻了个身，还卷走了一大半的被子。  
什么嘛。允浩哭笑不得，委屈巴巴地凑了上去。在中喜欢裸睡，翻过身去后稍微露出了些白嫩的肩。允浩把下巴贴过去，用睡了一晚冒出的胡茬在他光滑的肩头蹭了蹭又低头嘬了一口。  
“嗯……”果然在中极小声地哼了一下，允浩趁他轻微动作的时候把被子扯了回来，顺手把人圈进怀里。屋里太暗，允浩就凭感觉往前凑了凑，鼻尖埋进他的发丝里。最近两个人用的护发精油是上周允浩从国外带回来的，字也看不太懂，他闻着试用装味道不错就买了回来。在中做了新产品的尝试者，意外地发现竟然很好用，便抛弃了自己之前用的那款。  
允浩闭着眼睛在他发间轻轻地吸了一口。这个动作有点像吸猫时的在中——允浩在心里笑了笑。  
巧了，正这么想着，允浩就感觉从脚踝那里传来小小的触感，挠痒似的一点一点从脚到小腿、大腿、后腰，毛茸茸地蹭过他的背，最后在他头顶上动了动，安静了。  
听着小小的呼噜呼噜的声音，允浩无奈地想，拜托一会儿不要再咬我的头发呀nene。  
大概是太安逸了，渐渐地允浩就又进入了浅眠。

昨晚闹得太晚，在中睁开眼之前就先敏感地察觉到眼皮好像有一点浮肿。  
管他的，今天没有事做，大概就是和允浩在家里窝一天。在中动了动胳膊，发现自己与其说被搂着，不如说整个被半压着，屁股都被允浩那条结实的大腿压麻了。  
“唉……”在中费劲地想换个姿势，允浩就懵懵地半醒了。刚刚睡醒的在中不大想说话，伸手推了推压着他的腿，感觉那条腿收了回去，在中终于能翻个身，整个人缩到枕头下面，窝进了允浩怀里。允浩穿的是纯棉的睡衣，最上面两颗扣子没有系，在中就贴在那一小块热热的胸口，哼哼了两声。  
允浩知道这是他还没完全睡醒的反应。在中并没有起床气，只是有点迷糊，所以这时候的他是最有意思的，怎么逗都不会生气。  
“中儿。”允浩声音低哑地轻轻唤了他一声，伸手捏了捏他的耳垂。  
在中没什么反应。  
“我们中儿呀。”允浩拿下巴尖在他头顶蹭了蹭。  
其实声音从振动的胸口清晰地传到了在中的脑袋里，但是他就是不想动。休假的日子，大清早的一个劲儿叫他干什么啊。  
允浩的手摸到了他滑溜溜的背，然后一路摸到后腰捏了捏。怀里的人动了两下又安静了，接着允浩就觉得胸口传来湿热的感觉。  
在中本来想咬他一口，无奈刚醒的身体从头到脚都是软的，牙也不利索，顶多算是黏黏糊糊地在他胸前啃了下。  
“我家的兔子咬人了。”允浩低低地笑了，连着胸口也闷闷地振动起来。  
在中的小腿在被子里蹬了蹬，胳膊横在允浩身上 伸了个小小的懒腰：“嗯——”这声慵懒的哼哼带点沙哑，拖着长尾巴拐了十八个弯，比呻吟还勾人地落在允浩的心口，简直心都要酥了。  
允浩忍不住低下头，拨开他的额发亲了亲。  
“饿吗？”  
回答是一声听不出肯定还是否定的哼哼。伸过来的胳膊索性搂住了允浩的腰，两条细长的腿也夹住了他的一条腿。  
“还要再睡会儿？”允浩知道他刚醒懒得不想出声，把眼都没睁开的人往上捞了捞，掖好被子，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸蛋。  
“唔，别。”在中立刻缩进他颈窝里，含糊不清地说，“没刷牙。”  
“那我就是想亲你嘛。”允浩哄他，“我们起床刷牙去好不好。”  
在中懒懒地笑了两声：“什么啊……非要人起床……”  
不知道从哪冒出来个小家伙，非常有眼力地踩着猫步溜达到了俩人中间的小空间，舒舒服服地团了个球，趴下了。  
“谁呀？肯定是nene。”在中伸手拍拍猫头，又揉揉猫肚子，毛很细密，“嗯？好像是koko。”  
允浩伸手往头顶一摸：“那我头上的就是nene。她一大早就来了。”  
“koko比较粘你。”在中这会儿醒得差不多了，说话渐渐清晰起来，“我自己在家的话，她早上很少主动过来。”  
“是吗？”允浩也撸了把胸前小小的猫头，像是对猫又像是对人说，“好乖。真可爱。”  
在中往枕头上挪了挪，换成仰面靠着的姿势，又伸了个懒腰，顺手在床头柜上摸过手机，屏幕亮起莹莹的光，手指划得飞快。  
允浩也跟着往枕头上移了移，在中自然地抬了抬脑袋让允浩的手臂从他脑后伸过去，然后在他怀里找了个舒服的位置继续玩手机，被子里的脚丫一下一下地在允浩的脚上蹭。  
手在他另一边的肩膀上轻柔地按着，允浩的声音也柔柔的：“今天想吃什么？”  
“你又不做饭，问个什么劲儿呀。”在中不客气地说，眼睛还盯着手机。

小猫这是醒了，开始露出小牙来哈人了。  
被子突然掀开了一点，允浩的头拱了过来，胸口的一点就被湿热包裹住了。  
“嘶……”在中只是轻轻叫了一声，习以为常地任允浩折腾，自己岿然不动地玩着手机。  
允浩也不说话，只是埋头对着那个粉红小点点花样百出。  
头顶的nene胡须一抖打了个哈欠，开始伸懒腰。先伸直后腿，又伸直前腿，两只小爪子张开成梅花状按在允浩背上。  
最近在中毕竟忙，忘了给猫剪指甲，nene小爪一收，几道浅浅的小红印就出现在了允浩的背上。  
早起心情还不错的在中本来很舒服地享受着床上服务，结果允浩不知怎的突然牙齿一合咬了他一口，那里本来就脆弱，疼得他浑身一颤。  
“啊！郑允浩你干嘛！”  
koko被主人这一嗓子吼了个激灵，耳朵动了动，起身颠颠儿地下床跑了。  
罪魁祸首伸完了懒腰，翘着尾巴不紧不慢地也走了。  
允浩赔罪似的把温热大手覆上不小心被他咬了的小点点，凑过去亲亲在中的嘴角：“唉，不是故意的。”  
在中斜眼瞪他。  
“那，猫突然挠我了嘛。”允浩委屈地噘了噘嘴，把他拿手机的胳膊一推，趴上在中的胸口，“你看是不是有印子。”  
窗帘厚厚地遮着，哪看得清什么印子。金在中无奈地笑笑，顺势抱住了趴在他胸口的人，手指在他发间绕啊绕。  
允浩的耳畔传来“咚咚”的心跳声，很健康，很温暖。  
“今天出去吃吧，有家韩餐店做得不错。”在中的声音从胸膛传过来，略低沉而有磁性。  
“方便出门吗？”  
“没关系。”在中的手指像摸小猫似的在允浩的颈后轻捏，“得给她俩剪指甲了。再给你看看要不要打疫苗。”  
“就挠了一下而已，不需要啦。”埋在爱人的胸口，允浩觉得此刻的自己像赖在妈妈怀里的小孩一样，说话语气都忍不住变了。  
在中无视了他的反驳，重新拿起手机：“啊，我得查一下路线。”  
怀里的人突然起身，劈头盖脸地亲了上来。

啊，原来是在吃手机的醋吗？真像个小孩子。在中闭着眼睛想着。  
难得的假日，温馨的早晨，昏暗的卧室，相拥的两个人在安安静静地接吻……  
“郑允浩！还没刷牙呢！”


	5. 夜游

仙台的街道很漂亮，即使是没有营业到深夜的店铺、不怎么热闹的小巷子，也是干干净净的。  
现在已经过了十二点，月亮挂得很高，但模模糊糊地不是很亮，明天可能天气不会太好。  
刚刚五月初的仙台一点都不热，夜晚这时候可能还有点冷，但他只穿了件T恤，下摆扎进牛仔裤里，腰细得只有一把。  
“不冷吗？”我问他。街上安安静静地没有什么人，即使是我刻意放低的声音，也好像是被扩音器播出来一样。  
“不啊。”他心情不错，脚步轻快，像个孩子似的晃着胳膊，走在我的前面。这会儿他转过身来，一边倒着走一边笑嘻嘻地看着我：“我们允呐，现在看起来像景泰一样。”  
我无奈地笑笑。左手的易拉罐里是他没喝完的啤酒；右臂上搭着他刚在居酒屋里脱下的衬衫，出来以后说是热，死活也不肯穿；肩上还挎着他的包，倒是不重，里面大概就是充电宝化妆品之类零七八碎的东西，随着动作哗啦哗啦地响；为了避免不必要的麻烦，我还戴了棒球帽。  
“景泰也会大半夜陪你出来在路上闲逛吗？”  
“说不定会呢。”他挑了挑眉转过身去，浅金色的发梢在偶尔拂过的夜风里轻颤，“如果我叫他，他肯定会出来的；安酱也会的。唔，安酱还真不一定……”  
“是么？”我随口应着，抖了抖胳膊，他的衬衫滑到我的右手上，“穿上这个。”  
他低头看了看，肩膀一撇躲开了：“我不冷，不想穿啦。优君和山p如果不忙肯定也会的，但是会有点不方便……”  
“哦吼，人脉王真厉害呢。”我把啤酒罐塞进絮絮叨叨说着话的他手里，把衬衫搭在他肩上，“穿上吧，都有鼻音了。”  
“真啰嗦……”他仰头一口干了剩下的啤酒，然后自然地把空易拉罐塞到我怀里，乖乖把胳膊伸进衬衫的袖子里，“仙台很不错吧，很安静。”  
“嗯，很安静。”我重复了一遍，笑了，“这都几点了，当然安静。”  
“什么嘛，家里就不是这样。”他转过头瞥我一眼，不知道是不是因为眼妆，他漂亮的眼角亮晶晶的，“家里那边直到凌晨都热闹着呢。”  
我知道他这会儿说的“家里”是东京。  
“乖孩子到凌晨应该在睡觉。”我两步迈上去和他并肩走着，忍不住伸手揉揉他的头发，“上次谁告诉我他为了护肤要不熬夜了。”  
“哎呀……”他耍赖地伸手搂住我的腰，边走边晃，“老头子才早睡早起。”  
我停下脚步，弯腰把易拉罐丢进路边的可回收的垃圾桶，他的胳膊一直围在我腰上。  
我转过身，和他面对面站着，他把另一只胳膊也搭上来了。我们现在差不多站在两个路灯中间相对昏暗的地带，我低头看着他，他的眼睛倒是很亮。  
“在中。”我轻声开口。  
“嗯？”他习惯性微微噘着嘴，还没摘下美瞳的眼珠滴溜溜地转，看看左右，又看看我的脸。  
见我没有下文，他伸手摸上我的下巴，手指在我的胡茬上蹭：“干嘛呀？”  
我也看了看左右，一个人也没有。我低头在他唇上嘬了一下，刚要抬起头，脖子就被他勾住了。  
这个带着啤酒味的吻大概持续了十几秒，唇舌分开后他缩着两只手往我胸前挤：“好像是有点冷。”  
“坏孩子。”我嘟囔一句，收紧手臂把他抱进怀里，他乖巧地把脸蛋贴在我脖子那里，热乎乎的。

真的是很晚了，我抱着他在路边站了许久都没有人经过。  
“回去吗？”我小声问。  
“……还不太想。”他在我颈窝里闷闷地说，“再抱一会儿。”  
“好。”  
“一会儿再去买啤酒吧？”  
“还想喝吗？”  
“嗯，好喝。还想拍照片，很久没有半夜出来玩了。”  
“好。”  
“你给我拍。”  
“好。”  
“拍好看一点，发ins。”  
“好。”  
“什么嘛……一直敷衍。”他咕哝着要从我怀里钻出来。  
“没有，没有敷衍。”我搂紧了不让他挣脱，低下头贴着他耳朵轻轻地笑：“你高兴的话做什么都好。”


	6. 电影

——我想看电影了。  
郑允浩的line突然收到了一条消息。他刚想发语音过去，突然想起金在中现在应该在做杂志采访。  
——想看的片子都要下映了。  
——他们都说好看。  
——我好想去哦。  
——晚上去看电影吧？  
——我们去吧去吧去吧去吧去吧。  
在他犹豫着想打字说“今天可能没有时间”的时候，对方叮咚叮咚地发了一连串过来，还有一个可妮兔撒娇的贴纸表情。  
看着那个圆圆脑袋的兔子正支着耳朵使劲噘嘴，郑允浩忍不住小声笑了一下。  
——我可能稍晚点，你先订票。

出了公司郑允浩准备直接开车去金在中发给他的那个地址。  
“今天不要跟啦，我有私事。”温柔郑生客客气气地嘱咐了私生饭后，转身霸气上车把她们甩了个没影。  
电影差不多过了人气爆棚的那几天，现在虽然还有排片，但已经没有那么热了。现在是十点半左右，娱乐中心的人还不算少。  
郑允浩开进停车场后，坐在车里给金在中打电话。  
“您拨的号码正忙。”被挂断了。紧接着金在中给他发了line。  
——在哪里？到了吗？我去找你。  
郑允浩吓了一跳。他的小祖宗要干什么？  
——我在停车场，F6区。你怎么过来？  
对方没回复。郑允浩现在有点方，早知道不该顺着这小子的，这种地方人实在太多了。

大概过了十来分钟，快到十一点的时候，有人……准确说是有个家伙过来了。  
郑允浩隔着玻璃凑上去仔细看了两眼就确定了：不远处那个穿着可妮兔玩偶服，手上却拎了个风格很成熟的包，正托着自己的兔头晃悠悠走向他这边的奇怪家伙，是金在中没错了。  
他赶紧打开车门冲那只兔子招招手：“这边。”  
兔子听见了，十分兴奋地啪嗒啪嗒小跑起来。玩偶服下面连着的鞋子有点大，看他跑得跌跌撞撞的，郑允浩揪着一颗心赶紧迎上去，那一瞬间他觉得自己像个去幼儿园接孩子的爸爸。  
“唉哟。”兔子脑袋在车门框上磕了一下，进不去。金在中把玩偶头套摘了下来，搂在怀里挤进了副驾驶，郑允浩给他关上车门，绕到另一边也钻进车里。  
“呼……好热。”金在中把兔头和包往后座一丢，拨了把额前的头发。  
真是熊孩子。郑允浩伸手按住他冒热气的后脖子，手掌直接顺着他脑门往上抹了一把：“哎一古，都出汗了。”  
“其实扮这个还挺好玩的。”熊孩子低头找了找，“有水吗，我好渴。”  
“没有。”郑允浩一愣，“我以为我们直接去看电影呢。”  
“傻啊，这么多人怎么看。”金在中笑着伸手捏捏他的脸，“我订的vip厅午夜场，快到点了我们再上去，人少。”  
“衣服哪里来的？”郑允浩伸手摸了摸他领口，虽然薄，但是有一层短短的绒毛。  
“安酱帮我借来的，说是一楼有店做活动。”金在中没事儿人似的回答，“你来了以后我就让他回去了。”  
怎么可能随便外借，安酱怕不是买下来了。郑允浩忍住笑，在软软的兔子身上来回捏了两把：“倒是蛮适合你的，感觉摸着挺舒服。”  
“也不是太舒服。”金在中说着在座椅上别扭地蹭了蹭，“后面有尾巴，一坐下就硌得慌。”  
郑允浩眉梢一挑，眯起眼睛，伸手摸到他屁股底下：“尾巴？哪呢？我摸摸。”  
正要拿纸巾擦汗的金在中抄起一旁的布艺纸巾盒打他胳膊：“走开走开，摸什么摸。”  
没摸着兔子尾巴，郑允浩在兔子屁股上蹭了蹭把手缩了出来，拿起手机看了看：“现在十一点多，我们就在这呆着？”

于是缺乏平民约会经验的两个人就在信号不大好的地下停车场，窝在车后座里，凑着一部手机嘻嘻哈哈地看了期综艺节目。  
“啊，好累。”两个人都长手长脚，窝在车里怪憋屈的，金在中张开胳膊伸了个懒腰。  
郑允浩无视那只嚣张得快伸到他鼻子跟前的小拳头，收起还剩20%电量的手机：“走吧，快到时间了。”  
“好。”金在中乖乖地转过身去找他的包，郑允浩扭头一看，手指掐着他的兔子尾巴揪了揪，“你一会儿还穿着这个吗？”  
“那像什么样子呀，我带了外套的。”背对他的金在中一边在包里找东西一边说。  
“挺可爱的嘛，穿回家呗。”  
“……变态。”

两个人从停车场进了娱乐中心的直梯，为了避免被认出来，被帽子墨镜之类的全副武装着的二人一进去就猫在电梯间的角落里。  
可能也是看电影的，到地上楼层之后还是陆续有几个人乘电梯，结伴的一进来就在聊天，没有伙伴的都低头玩着手机，并没有人注意到他们两个。  
郑允浩背对着其他人把金在中圈在跟前，金在中倚在护栏上，手指正揪着他的外套拉链上下来回滑。  
“别闹。”郑允浩用气声说。  
金在中乖乖松开手里的拉链，却转而又去折腾他衣服下面的腰带扣，接着手就被郑允浩按住了。  
修长手指牢牢箍着他的手：“小疯子。”  
“你不就喜欢疯子吗？”金在中翘着嘴角也用气声说。墨镜遮住了他半张脸，显得皮肤更白，嘴唇粉粉的。

vip厅的人不多，这会儿已经快到放映时间，灯都暗了下来。两个人在外面买了饮料后才进来，猫着腰找到座位坐下。金在中特意买了靠边的，方便进出。  
沙发椅软软的很舒服，可惜两个座位之间距离很远，金在中伸手过去勾勾郑允浩的衣服，没说话。  
郑允浩低头看了看那只手，也没说话，默默把他的手包在掌心。金在中却挣了一下把手摊开，然后紧紧地和他十指相扣。

金在中看得聚精会神，这是他期待了好久的电影，看到最后忍不住掉眼泪，放下饮料杯抹了抹眼睛——另一只手还牵着郑允浩。  
电影进入了尾声，安宁、平和而寂寞，影厅里也逐渐窃窃私语起来。一颗少女玻璃心感慨万千，金在中忍不住泪汪汪地扭头去看郑允浩。  
结果那人微张着嘴睡得正香。  
真讨厌……金在中不满地要把手收回来，结果郑允浩的手下意识地握紧了他，一个激灵就醒了。  
“嗯？演完了？”他声音低低的，还带点迷迷糊糊的奶音，金在中一下子就不生气了，摩挲着他的手指小声说：“补了一觉？”  
“实在太困了嘛……”郑允浩自己都没发现他在撒娇，抱歉地低头在金在中手背上亲了亲，“我错了……好看吗，电影。”  
“还行吧。”看到他很愧疚的样子，金在中笑了笑，“我也睡着了，刚醒。”  
“那过阵子，我们在家再看一遍。”郑允浩用嘴唇贴着他的手说。  
“好。”金在中略微直起身子看了看附近座位的人，很暗也很远，看不太清。  
“允浩。”  
“嗯？”  
“亲我吧？”  
郑允浩探过上身，金在中也配合地把脸凑过来，两个人就着电影里斑驳闪烁的光，安静地接吻。

允呀，我爱你绝对不止三千次。  
所以你得爱我无数次，爱一辈子才行。


End file.
